powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Curio
Curio was one of the main villains of Power Rangers Dino Charge, serving Sledge as one of his four elites. Curio, besides Poisandra, lost privilege during Snide and Heckyl's takeover after Sledge's defeat. And, after Lord Arcanon arrived on Earth, Fury and Wrench joined them in secondary roles as the new villain had Singe and Doomwing to replace them. With Sledge's return, their positions as generals were returned to them. Character History Curio is a member of Sledge's army, the puppet-like creation of Wrench and companion of Poisandra. As Poisandra's best friend, she adores him very much, to a similar extent or perhaps even more than she loves Sledge. In terms of position within the army, he ranks as a general alongside Fury, Wrench, and Poisandra. He is created by Wrench from recycled monster parts to serve both as an early wedding present for Poisandra from Sledge (a way to make up for having little to no time for love as a bounty hunter) and as a distraction to keep her off the backs of her comrades. After they leave together for entertainment, Sledge, Fury and Wrench breathe a sigh of relief and reassign their focus to their main priority: retrieving the Energems from the Dino Charge Rangers. When Spellbinder was sent to Earth to bring the Rangers under Sledge's control, Curio accompanied the alien wizard with Wrench to ensure he held up his end of the bargain. He eventually retreats after the spellcaster is defeated, though not before putting up a good fight beside his fellows. Curio later feasts upon the cakes Cavity parfaits and accompanies him and Poisandra all the way down to Earth to feast some more. Instead he witnesses the outlaw reveal his true, wicked self, loyal only to Sledge, and push his best friend out of the way to carry out the will of his master, only to fall to the Dino Charge Rangers. Curio then accompanies Poisandra in tracking down the Power Rangers and the Ankylo Zord on Earth, fighting beside her and Stingrage, only for them and the Vivix to be defeated. The virulent outlaw is enlarged, but to no avail, as he falls before the new found power of the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Ankylo Formation. Curio then accompanies Poisandra and Wrench as she sics Duplicon on the Rangers. During the battle, the three generals have a conversation, in which Wrench comments Curio is not smart enough to tread with the E-Tracer, for his head was built with a seat cushion, only to have Poisandra to lose her patience slightly and hurry them up. After they get their target in their sights, Fury attacks them and takes the tracker, forcing the Rangers to destroy it to prevent it from being used by their enemies. As with his fellows, Curio watches haplessly as Fury retrieves the Ptera Charger and takes his leave. During Fury's second assault against the Dino Charge Rangers through the usage of the Ptera Zord, which almost results in the villain's defeat, Curio is briefly seen, along with Poisandra and some Vivix, watching a TV show, before their fellow general forces them out, the series being the source through which Fury learns the discovery of the Gold Energem by the Rangers. During the next assault, Curio then assisted his fellow generals and underlings in trying to capture the Gold Energem held by Prince Phillip III, but they were forced into conflict with the Dino Charge Rangers, their strength halting the fight to a standoff. The stalemate is broken when Ivan emerges from Fury's body and uses his newfound might to defeat Curio, Wrench, Poisandra, the Vivix and the Spikeballs, making Sledge's forces bid a hasty retreat from the battlefield. While the next attack is being planned, Curio was next present as Fury has his courage forcefully removed by Bones and accompanied the outlaw to Earth alongside Poisandra and the Vivix. However, realizing they were outmatched by the renewed Dino Charge Rangers, whom managed to recover their stolen courage, the happy-go-lucky duet ran, leaving Bones to his fate, first being feel by Shelby and Ivan and then being destroyed while enlarged byt the combined might of the Dino Charge Megazord and Ptera Charge Megazord. Curio was a spectator in the plan Sledge came up with involving Smokescreen and Wrench and monitored the battle beside him and Poisandra, acknowledging the outlaw's defeat alongside his comrades. He panicked when the Rangers were about to throw their very bomb on them and scurried for cover. When the bomb detonated almost atop the ship, severely damaging it, Curio and Poisandra bear witness to Sledge's discontent by cursing Wrench. He then assisted his fellow generals Wrench and Poisandra in fighting the Dino Charge Rangers alongside a new outlaw called Gold Digger. However, he withdraws from the fight alongside his best friend, leaving his stronger cohorts to fight in their stead. After the outlaw's defeat, he bears witness as Wrench is threatened by Sledge to be thrown into solitary if he fails him again, much to the humorous response of Poisandra and Sledge. Curio is then once again employed as an escort and dealkeeper by Sledge in assisting both Memorella and Duplicon into retrieving the Energems from the Dino Charge Rangers. However, rather than guard the Ranger like he was supposed to, he left his post beside Duplicon to trick or treat, allowing the captured to hero to reunite to the group. Ivan then defeats Memorella after Shelby uses the Dino Cupid Charger on the Vivix. He is joined by Tyler and the two Ranger leaders fell the outlaw together. Back at the ship, Duplicon attempts to excuse himself before Sledge, only for Curio to return to the ship filled with candy, at which the Vivix dive in, revealing his foil and earning the revived outlaw the worst of cells. Curio and Poisandra then play one of their games by inciting the prisoners with the keys to escape the ship, and the best friends share a hug, until Shearfear snips their bond of friendship to shreds and is subsequently released on Earth to do the same thing with the Dino Charge Rangers after being scolded by Wrench and Sledge. However, Koda's tie breaks his scissors, forcing him to retreat. He then requests Wrench to repair his weapon, which is succesfully done. Sledge, Poisandra and Curio then arrive to dispatch Shearfear once more, with Wrench and Curio tasked to tag along to make sure he does not fail. After Shearfear's defeat due to the reunison of the Rangers, Poisandra and Curio regain their bond and Wrench escapes termination due to Fury's intervention, stating he found the Purple Energem. Beside Poisandra and Wrench, Curio then leads an attack against Santa Claus, during which they steal his "Naughty or Nice" computer to find out where is the base of the Dino Charge Rangers, as Sledge shortly cameos prior to ordering the Vivix to fire the Magna Beam at the Spikeball they sent to Earth, but the plot fails nonetheless. Curio is then shown to be about to leave the ship with Poisandra before Sledge promises her wedding, causing him, Poisandra and Wrench to get thrilled about it. However, shortly after Sledge retrieves the Red Energem and captures Keeper with Fury's aid, an elaborate plan formulated by the Dino Charge Rangers, with the added bonus of Kendall becoming the Purple Dino Charge Ranger, has the villains beat on their own turf, and their ship crashlands after severe damage, with the five core villains having a small conversation before the fiery burst, shortly after which Greenzilla is defeated by the heroes' newfound power. Despite the violence of the explosion, Snide emerges from the rubble of the ship's wreckage, intent to begin his own wicked plans against Earth. Curio survived the crash alongside Wrench, Fury and Poisandra, but the freedom he and his comrades enjoyed lasted only a few weeks. Snide demonstrated control by destroying one of the Spikeballs after declaring Sledge was their leader, and Heckyl demonstrated it further by eliminating an outlaw that attempted to leave as an example, something which was not an option despite what was previously said, as Heckyl considered anyone who did a traitor, eliminating the calm air that briefly existed after releasing all of them, even bringing them snacks, and adverting that would be the fate of anyone who did not pledged their undying allegiance, thus clearly signaling a shift in the balance of power and, rather than prisoners, all who now remained on the crashed ship were now slaves to the maniacal and insane evil duo, who now treated everyone around them as their pawns. Curio is briefly seen being ordered by Fury to fill up cups for a toast promoted by Heckyl. Unsure of what he should fill them with, he picks the first liquid he finds. After distributing the drinks, he and the others hear Heckyl's premature speech of victory and celebrate before drinking, immediately forgetting what they were doing, as what they drank was Stingrage's modified venom, causing them to no longer possess the coordinates to the Rangers' secret base. Curio then plays a part at the plot involving Nightmare by making Riley fall under the outlaw's control, placing a pillow on the helmet of his scooter after he left Shelby at school. He then is left by Fury to deal with them alongside Nightmare once they spoil the ploy, but Curio avoids the attacks, forcing Nightmare to face the heroes alone and be defeated hands-down by them by a combination of special individual attacks while in normal size and by the combined power of the three Megazords as a giant. Curio accompanied the other Generals to defend Hookbeard as he was attempting to destroy the newly discovered and dormant Titano Zord. Curio is chased by a young Vivix lover of him but Curio doesn't like her and Poisandra transforms her into Beauticruel. Later, Curio helps Poisandra and Beauticruel to kidnap a young girl, Britney Baines to take her body and trap the Rangers and take theirs Energems but the plan failed. During Halloween, Curio and Poisandra had the alien attorney, Scumlaw, bring the Rangers up on charges to the Halloween Intergalactic Court for the monsters they destroyed. As the court was about to pass sentence on the Rangers, Prince Phillip and James Navarro, the Aqua Ranger and Tyler's dad, reveal the jury to be Poisandra, Curio, and some Vivix. Before running away, they put the blame on Scumlaw. While several of the Rangers were under the effects of the monster Leisure, Poisandra and Curio tried to steal their Energems by pretending to be on vacation too. However, they mess up at every chance and the vacation activities eventually tire them out. Poisandra and Curio then confronts the Rangers with Fury and Loafer, Leisure's twin brother. After both monsters were destroyed, she and Curio tried to go to Hawaii, but Heckyl gave their tickets to some Vivix and gave her and Curio cleaning duty. Curio and the others watched as Heckyl was thrown back into solitary by the newly arrived Lord Arcanon and his Generals, Singe and Doomwing. Curio is seen with Poisandra, on Sledge's Ship, when Doomwing returns to Arcanon and mock him when he tries to become the Silver Ranger. Curio is present when Poisandra then confronted Snide, who had been separated from Heckyl, to hold up the end of the bargain she made with Heckyl. He then whispered something to her that made her extremely happy and she leaves with Curio who wanted listening their conversation. Curio was then present with the others Generals as Sledge returned and, with his new partner Snide, used the power of the Dark Energem to destroy Arcanon, Singe, and the monsters Conductro and Screech. He says that this is done for them. Curio is with the others Generals as well as Sledge and Snide when they returned to the Ship, then when Poisandra is furious that Sledge had fainted his death. He is seen again crushing the flowers that Sledge had picked only to Poisandra throw them, always furious against Sledge, saying that it is not sufficient and that if he loves her, he must marries her and when Sledge says that he accepts to marry her once that their ship will be repaired, Curio and Poisandra are happy and go prepare the wedding. Curio is present at Sledge and Poisandra's wedding who is interrupted by a dungeon rat who causes the panic in the crowd. He is seen again after Snide's death when Sledge and Poisandra are finally married. Although he is not seen, Curio is somewhere on Sledge's ship when it was sucked into the black hole, seemingly killing Sledge's entire crew in the present when the Rangers destroy the Dark Energem. After the final battle against the Rangers and Sledge's Crew in the past, Curio is erased from existence at Poisandra's death, because she was the reason why Sledge ordered to Wrench to create him. Super Ninja Steel Like with Fury, Curio isn't seen or mentioned in Super Ninja Steel implying he was erased from existence (though it's not confirmed). It's also likely he was on the Warrior Dome Ship after Sledge salvaged it and was destroyed offscreen. Power Curio and Poisandra are comparable to one another in might and are less powerful than Wrench, Fury, Singe, Doomwing, Heckyl, Snide, Lord Arcanon and Sledge. Personality Created by Wrench as a playmate to Poisandra, Curio is very much like her. He is more mischievous than truly evil, only doing things in order to play and have fun, no matter how dangerous that might be as long as the reward compensates the risk. Despite acting childishly, Curio can be serious though this trait usually surfaces only when in the heat of battle and, as such, he proves himself a formidable opponent in any fight. When it comes to his pals, Curio usually treats them playfully, though mockingly at times. The one he discusses the most with is Poisandra, followed closely by his creator, Wrench, who is constantly drawing the lines. Sledge and Fury both tolerate and regard Curio, as he proves useful beyond measure to them and is promoted to general due to his close bond with Poisandra and his battle prowess alongside strong outlaws. Due to his attitude, Sledge often uses Curio as an escort and dealkeeper alongside some or all of his other generals to ensure outlaws will honor the bargain until its mission is completed without trying to escape, which has happened with captives such as Spellbinder, Cavity, Stingrage and Duplicon, a role Curio is more than happy to oblige if he is pampered with something beforehand or thereafter by Poisandra. Despite being constantly at odds with the Dino Charge Rangers, Curio is the least threatening among monsters and can do very well among humans, specially in times where people are fantasized, such as Halloween, in which he had fun by trick or treating alongside the revived Duplicon, displaying a more playful and less dangerous, however volatile, side to him, something only Poisandra and Duplicon have also done amongst his comrades. Notes *Due to the events of End of Extinction, Sledge's entire ship and crew were destroyed in the past, meaning that Poisandra never got lonely, and Sledge never had Wrench create Curio to keep her company, which removes Curio from existence. *Curio was not seen in "End of Extinction" but he is most likely somewhere on Sledge's ship when it was sucked into the black hole, seemingly killing Sledge's entire crew in the present. *His name must be taken from the word "curious". Portrayal *He is voiced by Estevez Gillespie, who also voices Wrench and previously voiced Tensou. **Interestingly enough, Curio's voice sounds like a more mischievous Tensou in his initial debut. Behind the Scenes * Curio is male while his Kyoryuger counterpart, Luckyuro, was female. * Unlike Luckyuro, Curio is not involved in making the monsters grow; the method used instead is the Magna Beam. See Also References Category:Sledge's Crew Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains